This application is for a new training grant in Microbial Pathogenesis at the University of Utah. Microbial Pathogenesis is receiving strong institutional attention and support at many levels on campus. The success of the Microbial Pathogenesis Seminar Series in bringing together basic scientists and clinicians on a regular basis to hear outstanding scientific presentations has led to other new initiatives including recruitment of new faculty in Microbial Pathogenesis and inclusion of Microbiology/Immunology as one of highlighted interested groups of the interdepartmental Graduate Program in Molecular Biology. Microbial Pathogenesis has been highlighted as one of the University's high priorities for development, and the commitment to a new building to house many of the faculty in Microbial Pathogenesis together is part of this plan. Currently, there are 38 faculty members participating in training graduate students and research fellows in Microbial Pathogenesis, representing both basic scientists and physician scientists. Diverse areas of Microbial Pathogenesis are represented including: Structure, Assembly, and Pathogenesis of HIV; Viral Pathogenesis; Bacterial Pathogenesis; Microbial Genomes and Gene Expression in Microbes; Host Defense and Immune Responses; and Genetics of Susceptibility to Microbial Infections. Students and post-doctoral trainees will work with mentors studying Microbial Pathogenesis and receive instruction in Microbial Pathogenesis including course work and departmental training activities, and participation in the Microbial Pathogenesis Seminar Series, Training Grant Sponsored Journal Club and Annual Retreat. This application requests funds for 5 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees annually.